


Quiet The Mind

by SerenityS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, M/M, PWP, easily aroused Sherlock, mirror play, or let's just say John is good at seduction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityS/pseuds/SerenityS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lasuen/pseuds/lasuen">lasuen</a> it's on English now! I highly recommend you to read her other translations as well.</p><p>Scroll through to see a beautiful illustration by MARiKa :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quiet The Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Quiet The Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262625) by [lasuen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasuen/pseuds/lasuen)



> Huge thanks to [lasuen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lasuen/pseuds/lasuen) it's on English now! I highly recommend you to read her other translations as well.
> 
> Scroll through to see a beautiful illustration by MARiKa :)

***

\- Хорошее дело, - говорит Джон.

Шерлок, сидящий рядом с ним в кэбе, издаёт неопределённый звук, мол, бывало и поинтереснее.

\- Думаю назвать его "Клэптонский даритель".

Шерлок фыркает.

\- Что? Придумай лучше, умник.

Шесть человек в канун Рождества получили анонимные посылки с различными частями тела. Дело не хотели предавать огласке в разгар праздников, а потому Лестрейд обратился к Шерлоку, чтобы тот помог быстрее с ним разобраться. Всё прошло успешно и относительно гладко, за исключением одного «но». Шерлок, как всегда, действовал по своей воле, за что в итоге ощутимо получил разводным ключом по спине.

\- Ты должен быть осторожнее, Шерлок.

Шерлок обречённо вздыхает. _Начинается._

\- Мог бы подождать меня или Лестрейда.

\- И упустил бы его.

\- Он мог сломать тебе что-нибудь. Или дать по голове. Подумай об этом в следующий раз.

\- Разумеется, - Шерлок соглашается подозрительно легко.

\- Ну, конечно, - усмехается Джон, с сомнением глядя на него.

Остальную часть дороги до дома он молчит, и Шерлок надеется, что Джон уже выкинул этот разговор из головы.

Однако едва Шерлок добирается до ванной, чтобы умыться, Джон проскальзывает следом за ним, словно загоняя в ловушку.

\- Тебе здорово досталось.

\- Ерунда.

\- Хорошо, могу я сам в этом убедиться?

\- Джон.

\- Снимай рубашку, - твёрдо говорит Джон, всем своим видом показывая, что спорить бесполезно.

Шерлок вздыхает и разворачивается к Джону спиной, принимаясь расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Когда он осторожно стягивает её, обнажая плечи, то становится заметно, что движение причиняет ему неудобство.

Джон касается его плеч, осматривая небольшой продолговатый синяк с правой стороны.

\- Потерпи, - предупреждает Джон, прежде чем ощупать лопатку.

Шерлок едва заметно вздрагивает, не издавая ни звука, хотя очевидно, что ему больно.

\- Подними руку.

Он подчиняется.

\- Вроде бы ничего. Нужно будет нанести мазь, как примешь душ, - Джон проводит напоследок рукой по его спине.

От его взгляда не ускользает, как Шерлок слегка выгибается от этого прикосновения. Он медлит (его дыхание, кажется, немного участилось?), не торопясь одеваться или забираться под душ, и Джон возвращает руку, касаясь спины Шерлока раскрытой ладонью. У него мягкая и приятная на ощупь кожа, сейчас наверняка чуть солоноватая на вкус. Джон притягивает Шерлока к себе, обнимая одной рукой.

Шерлок не любит терять контроль над собой, но тем интереснее Джону находить его слабые места. И одно он уже знает наверняка. Не теряя времени, Джон касается губами его шеи, прямо у завитков на затылке, пробуя кончиком языка его кожу. Шерлок шумно выдыхает, и его торс напрягается под рукой Джона. Он скользит губами ниже, целуя едва выступающие позвонки, пока его пальцы проворно справляются с пуговицей на брюках Шерлока.

\- Не сейчас, Джон, - возражает он, но голос предательски вздрагивает, произнося его имя.

\- По-моему, именно сейчас, - шепчет Джон, не отрываясь от него.

Ему не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, когда Шерлок возбуждён, и уж тем более этого не может скрыть ткань его облегающих брюк (он мог бы заставить его кончить прямо в них, если бы захотел). Джон проводит рукой по натянувшейся ткани и с удивлением обнаруживает, что Шерлок уже успел как следует завестись.

\- Ничего не хочешь сказать? - вкрадчиво интересуется Джон, нежно прихватывая губами мочку его уха.

\- Ничего, что бы ты и так не знал.

\- Значит, не от боли?

\- Конечно, нет, идиот, - фыркает Шерлок.

\- Осторожно, - Джон ощутимо прикусывает его плечо, вжимаясь бёдрами в Шерлока и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать.

Он легко поглаживает его член через тонкую ткань, пока Шерлок не расслабляется, откидывая голову назад и обнажая соблазнительную шею. Джон, конечно, не может видеть этого во всей красе, и хотя воображение живо дорисовывает недостающие детали, ему сейчас этого мало.

\- Повернись, - командует Джон, разворачиваясь вместе с Шерлоком к зеркалу.

Забывшись, Шерлок даже не сразу понимает, что делает Джон, а просто подчиняется, ведомый его тихим, но настойчивым голосом.

Когда он открывает глаза, то замирает, упираясь взглядом в их с Джоном отражение. Он видит, как Джон ведёт кончиками пальцев вдоль его шеи, запинается у ямки между ключицами, дразнит соски и неторопливо спускается ниже, пока его кисть не скрывается из виду.

Шерлок накрывает его руку своей, сжимая сильнее.

\- Уже лучше? - с улыбкой спрашивает Джон, встречаясь с Шерлоком глазами.

\- Заткнись, - смеётся Шерлок, отводя взгляд от отражения в зеркале.

Он совсем не привык видеть себя таким, хватающим ртом воздух, с румянцем на щеках и полуприкрытыми от удовольствия глазами. Его смущает, как его тело реагирует на Джона, иногда неожиданно и совсем некстати, порой даже в ответ на какие-то простые действия, и не обязательно направленные на самого Шерлока. О некоторых таких случаях Джон и не подозревал. Он бы заметил, конечно, если бы знал, _когда_ нужно смотреть.

О, иногда он мог просто смотреть, как сейчас, и это сводило Шерлока с ума. Как будто Джон был телепатом, только обменивался с ним не мыслями, а ощущениями, целыми зарядами ощущений и эмоций, подобных электромагнитным волнам. Мгновение, и Шерлок посылал всё рациональное к чёрту, не в силах этому противостоять. Иногда было так приятно отключить все свои мысли и раствориться в ком-то другом. Особенно если этот кто-то другой - Джон ( _его_ Джон).

Он закрывает глаза, поворачивая голову, и Джон легко прихватывает его губы, увлекая Шерлока в поцелуй, больше похожий на игру. Касания его губ почти невесомы, они только поддразнивают, заставляя Шерлока хотеть большего, и тогда он зарывается пальцами в волосы Джона, завладевая его ртом.

Джон обнимает его двумя руками, прижимаясь сильнее, отчего у Шерлока перехватывает дыхание, и Джон чувствует это на своих губах. Он гладит ладонями его грудь и живот, прижимаясь носом к его шее и вдыхая пьянящий запах своего любовника. Шерлок нетерпеливо подаётся бёдрами назад, и Джон чуть отстраняется, чтобы расстегнуть ремень на джинсах.

\- Хочешь здесь или пойдём в спальню? – его шёпот обжигает кожу.

Шерлок сглатывает, раздумывая секунду-другую. Безусловно, мысль сделать это перед зеркалом приятно щекочет воображение, но ему хочется больше Джона, чтобы тот укрыл его собой, как тёплое одеяло.

\- В другой раз.

Он идёт в спальню, и Джон следует за ним, по пути избавляясь от брюк и футболки.

Шерлок садится на кровать, всё ещё оставаясь в полурасстёгнутых брюках, наблюдая за Джоном. Любит, чтобы его раздевали. И Джон справляется с этим одним махом.

Он толкает Шерлока на спину и опускается сверху, накрывая его губы своими. Джон целует его неторопливо и глубоко, больше не дразнясь и позволяя перехватить инициативу, когда Шерлок достаточно распаляется. Прикосновения языка Шерлока к его собственному так пьянят, что Джону едва удаётся удерживать свой вес на руках. Он выгибается в ответ на то, как Шерлок обнимает его, скользя ладонями по спине и посылая приятную дрожь по всему телу. Когда Джон задевает его пах, Шерлок издаёт короткий стон, запрокидывая голову назад, и тогда Джон покрывает поцелуями его шею, едва дав себе отдышаться. Джону всегда так его мало. В конце концов, они занимаются любовью не так уж часто.

Наконец, немного насытившись, он отстраняется, глядя на Шерлока. В слабом вечернем свете черты его лица почти неразличимы, но Джон может видеть, с каким теплом и желанием Шерлок на него смотрит. Он улыбается и ныряет рукой между их телами. Глаза Джона закрываются, и дыхание так сладко перехватывает, когда Шерлок проводит ладонью вдоль его члена. В его памяти всплывает воспоминание, как Шерлок касался его в первый раз, осторожно, если не сказать робко, а у него внутри всё трепетало, как сейчас.

Они перекатываются на другую сторону постели, так что теперь Шерлок оказывается сверху и исследует губами его тело. Джон расслабляется, позволяя себе только чувствовать и ни о чём не думать. Он окунается в водоворот ощущений, что дарят ему прикосновения Шерлока – чувственные и полные ласки, иногда щекотные, когда его кудри касаются кожи. Джону бы хотелось, чтобы это длилось как можно дольше. Он гладит Шерлока по спине и бедрам, сжимает округлые ягодицы в ладонях, подталкивая его двигаться на нём. Джон охает, когда их члены соприкасаются.

Он смачивает пальцы слюной и проводит ими между ягодиц Шерлока.  
Шерлок замирает, невольно задерживая дыхание, чувствуя, как Джон осторожно растягивает его. Другой рукой он гладит его член, пока Шерлок сам не начинает двигаться навстречу его пальцам, одновременно толкаясь в его кулак. По дрожи, проходящей по его телу, Джон чувствует, что тот долго не протянет, да и сам он уже на пределе. Тогда он подхватывает Шерлока и укладывает на спину, удобно оставаясь между его ног.

В последний момент Джон вспоминает о смазке и оглядывается в поисках тюбика.

\- Чёрт, - ругается он, шаря рукой в складках смятого одеяла. – Ты не…

Шерлок поднимает ногу и вытаскивает из-под неё тюбик, протягивая Джону.

\- О, можешь не торопиться, - пытается съязвить он, но получается у него совсем плохо.

\- Правда?

Джон подтягивает Шерлока к себе, так что его бедра оказываются у него на коленях и приподнимаются ровно настолько, что Джону остаётся только направить свой член в Шерлока. Джон любит эту позу, в ней получается наиболее мягкое и плавное проникновение, и он может свободно ласкать Шерлока, ощущая его стройное, сильное тело под ладонями.

Шерлок тихо стонет, когда Джон входит в него почти целиком. Он не сразу начинает двигаться, давая Шерлоку время привыкнуть к себе. Глаза Шерлока закрыты, и Джону хочется последовать его примеру, но он не сводит с Шерлока взгляда. Ему нравится наблюдать, как меняется выражение его лица и учащается его дыхание, когда они становятся с ним единым целым.

\- Джон…

Его имя, произнесённое вот так бездыханно, в устах Шерлока звучит как мольба, и Джон не в силах ей противиться.

Он целует Шерлока, ловя с его губ короткие стоны и не переставая двигаться. Руки Шерлока, до этого комкавшие простыни, наконец, находят своё пристанище, и Джон обнимает Шерлока всем телом, пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи.

Шерлок чувствует его везде, на своих губах, под кончиками пальцев, внутри себя. Он чувствует запах Джона, слышит его дыхание. Даже в его мыслях сейчас только Джон, и это удивительно и захватывающе, потому что не поддаётся никакой логике.

Спина Джона выгибается от наслаждения, он обхватывает ноги Шерлока и ускоряет движения.

\- Хочу тебя вылизать, когда ты кончишь.

Пожалуй, было не так уж много вещей, которые могли бы сейчас завести Шерлока ещё больше.

Джон замечает его реакцию и опускается к самому уху Шерлока, горячо шепча, что ещё он хотел бы с ним сделать.

Из груди Шерлока вырывается стон, когда он, зажмурившись, запрокидывает голову назад и изливается себе на живот. Джон почти сразу следует за ним, подхватывая стихающие стоны Шерлока и содрогаясь в восхитительном оргазме.

Когда напряжение отпускает его тело, он прижимается взмокшим лбом ко лбу Шерлока, просто дыша с ним одним воздухом, пока они оба выравнивают дыхание.

Когда он приподнимается, то замечает на себе вопросительный взгляд Шерлока.

\- Заметь, я не обещал, - отвечает Джон, не сразу сообразив, в чём дело.

Может быть, в другой раз.

Он встаёт с постели и идёт к шкафу.

\- Будешь спать, или примешь со мной душ? - интересуется Джон, роясь в поисках чистых полотенец.

Губы Шерлока растягиваются в улыбке. Он потягивается, выгибаясь всем телом.

\- Боже, тебе нужно больше есть, - комментирует Джон, наблюдая за ним одним глазом.

\- А тебе меньше.

\- Заткнись, тебе нравится.

\- Тебе тоже.

Джон кидает в него полотенцем и исчезает за дверью ванной.

Шерлок лежит ещё некоторое время, ленясь вставать. Он закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к доносящимся звукам и определяя по ним, что делает Джон.

За мгновение до того, как включить воду, он начинает негромко напевать что-то, но за шумом воды Шерлок не разбирает слов, слыша лишь мелодию и мягкий баритон Джона.

И, как и всегда, Шерлок идёт на его голос.

...............


End file.
